


Always You

by ButterflyPrincess



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyPrincess/pseuds/ButterflyPrincess
Summary: As life goes, he experiences the stinging pain of being far away from your loved ones a lot nowadays. It starts with living thousands of kilometres away from his family and ends with Hyukkyu.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheNorthRemembers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNorthRemembers/gifts).



> So, this was part of a secret santa gift exchange and since the guessing is done, I'm uploading it to Ao3, too.
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!

 

Martin could never be bothered by distance really. In his childhood he had sometimes heard about people that were separated after year-long friendships or relationships because one had to move for whatever reason. Given his age at the time, though, he didn't ever even get close to understanding the pain of it. Distance was not more than an abstract concept to him.

 

Admittedly, he had been lucky in this regard, too. None of his close friends at school ever had to move, at least not far away enough to require a change of schools. And those who did have to move far away, sometimes even away from Sweden... Well, he hadn't been close to most of them anyway, to be honest.

 

However, as life goes, he experiences the stinging pain of being far away from your loved ones a lot nowadays. It starts with living thousands of kilometres away from his family – barely able to talk to his mother and old friends between sleep and scrims and more sleep and more scrims – and ends with Hyukkyu. He can only laugh at himself about it at this point. Hyukkyu. Everything always ends with Hyukkyu. It almost seems like every road he takes in his life eventually leads to the stunningly pretty Korean.

 

It hadn't ever been a consistent relationship. It was probably anything but. Starting in 2014 with Martin being a rookie, one of the big hopes of Europe, admiring some Korean's skills on Ezreal their relationship had actually always been one determined by distance. But well... they barely crossed the lines of friendship at this point. They had some friendly exchanges in broken English and in the end they got to know each other in person at Worlds. They hugged, they laughed and at some point they kissed.

 

They didn't label it at this point. They didn't even think about it. They were eighteen years old, barely anything more than children. Adults legally, yes, but definitely far from adult mentally. So they just enjoyed the warmth of their hesitant touches and stolen kisses and that was all they could do about it at the time.

 

Heading back to Europe, eventually, Martin had found himself missing Hyukkyu a lot. A lot more than anticipated. But he was also a teenager and well... How persistent are teenagers? They called each other on Skype often at first. Then less. Then only every now and then. Eventually, they barely ever exchanged text messages anymore.

 

2015 was a roller coaster at best with the "Super Team" Elements shaping up to be a huge failure, leading to his eventual return to Fnatic. He came back into a team that had already been successful, they had won the split without him but with him they just sky-rocketed to the top, undefeated. Unequalled in Europe.

 

The new team also has Yeujin who reminds Martin an awful lot of Hyukkyu – at least initially when he acts more shy than cheerful and open – but also makes Martin forget about him rapidly. Or, not really forget but being close to Yeujin, having him there every day and night... It makes Hyukkyu feel as far away mentally as he is physically. The overall presence of Yeujin just outshines the fading memory of Hyukkyu.

 

That is until they meet again. At Worlds 2015, Hyukkyu on a new team, Martin back on his old one and as soon as their eyes lock it's like Yeujin never existed. It's like their days and nights spent together are worth nothing compared to just simply looking at Hyukkyu. Martin feels guilty about it, he's not a bad person after all. He is a hundred percent certain that he did have feelings for Yeujin and probably still has but what is it worth now that Hyukkyu is there, right there, back in his arms, telling Martin how much he missed him and Martin can't help but thinking he is the reason that Hyukkyu has improved his English so much.

 

Yeujin knows it and he accepts it because what else is there for him to do? He smiles at Martin sympathetically when he returns to their hotel room. "After Worlds I'll leave", he says bluntly and Martin understands everything Yeujin wants to say with it. He nods and they don't wrap their arms around each other that night or any of the following ones.

 

Martin's world revolves around Hyukkyu and the rare instances they meet and that they have the opportunity to call each other or skype. Time zones and scrim schedules are their mortal enemies basically. But it's okay this time. This time they don't randomly lose contact. They don't randomly just stop texting even though sometimes there are almost twelve hours between one text and the other.

 

However, in 2016 they don't meet each other like the years before. While EDG stomp their way through China to Worlds, Fnatic's entire year is a tragedy. Their support position is unstable, top is a problem, too, and Martin is faced with the responsibility to shotcall and honestly, he sucks at it. He practices and he improves, too, but just when they seem to get better lane swaps are killed and everything goes downhill from there.

 

“You're still coming to NA, no?”, Hyukkyu asks him on Skype just a few days after their failed playoff run. It's hard to find any kind of expression on his face but over the years Martin has become quite good at it. Hyukkyu seems sad, almost a bit depressed and just as disappointed that Martin won't attend Worlds as Martin himself is.

 

Martin doesn't have the heart to tell him that he honestly doesn't know how to make it there, where to sleep and what to do there while Hyukkyu is busy with training and the tournament itself. On the other hand he can't just leave him there like this and honestly, shouldn't there always be a way? So he say yes in the end, smiling into the camera, still without a plan but at least Hyukkyu seems a lot happier now.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Matin's hand reaches for his phone almost on its own as he watches the first snowflakes falling from the sky over Berlin without the slightest chance of reaching the ground and staying there. He clicks on Hyukkyu's name and considers for a second. Maybe it's weird to ask this but in the end he doesn't have anything to lose.

 

_Martin, 12.43: "Do you want to come over before Christmas?"_

 

~*~*~*~

 

_Hyukkyu, 4.27: "Yes."_

 

~*~*~*~

 

"Is Christmas even a thing in Korea?", Martin asks, slightly awkward, as he walks down the row of little stands selling all kinds of food, hand-made decoration and mulled wine. He breathes in all the different smells and smiles. He's really come to appreciate Christmas time in Germany.

 

Hyukkyu, nods at his question tightly, holding onto Martin's right hand. Both are only wearing thin gloves causing the wind to take harsh bites on their skin. It doesn't even hurt that much, though. Not when it's like this.

 

"There are lot of Christians in South Korea actually, so Christmas is... same as in America? Almost? More colourful than here at least, I think" Hyukkyu says eventually. "Like this better, though", he adds, gesturing around them at the mostly yellow lights, green and read decorations, spiked with some gold here, some silver there but rarely showing any of the bright colours American Christmas is known for.

 

Martin laughs. "Yeah, Germany is kind of low-key about Christmas even though they love it so much. They seem a lot more... tasteful, you could almost say, than Americans. I like that. People here also very dedicated to their pre-christmas traditions. Even more so in the deep East, as I've heard. But yeah, I like Christmas time here."

 

"Are you visiting your family soon?"

 

Martin nods and can only smile at it. "Yes. In fact, we're basically leaving together. I'm going to Sweden on the same day as you are going back to Korea."

 

"Hate leaving you", Hyukkyu admits and looks at his feet. Martin is thrown off-guard for a second. Hyukkyu has rarely ever been the one to talk about feelings a whole lot and it took Martin a while to really understand that. The first time they met it could just as well have been due to the language barrier. But over time it had come pretty apparent that expressing feelings wasn't exactly Hyukkyu's strong suit in general. It's perfectly fine, though. It makes everything which goes in that direction Martin manages to draw from his lips all the more precious.

 

"I don't want to leave you, either", Martin replies and squeezes Hyukkyu's hand.

 

"I know... Just... If you don't make it to Worlds again... Promise me to come there anyway."

 

Martin gives Hyukkyu an affectionate smile. "Of course I will. I did it this year, too, right? ...Also, what the fuck, of course I will make it to Worlds this year! Our new team is amazing!" They both laugh at it. Maurice and Paul are great, Rasmus is super talented and Jesse extremely smart but how can he possibly know how well they're going to play? It's like 2016 Spring all over again: Every team looks good to begin with but in the end some are going to fail miserably. He can only hope it won't be Fnatic this time.

 

"Do you like your new team?", Hyukkyu asks and looks into the distance, his face expressing almost nothing but Martin can hear a hint of worry in his voice. The first thing Martin thinks of is Yeujin and how this was him liking the new team _too much._ They never really talked about it that much but it would be foolish to think that Hyukkyu never found out about them.

 

"I do. They're all amazing. It almost makes me nostalgic about the time when I first played on Fnatic with Paul. 2014 was a great year”, he smirks, looking at Hyukkyu who just smiles at it. 2014 was indeed a good year. 2017 will be even better. “What about you? Back to LCK, huh?"

 

"Yes. Really good team. Better than SKT, definitely."

 

Martin laughs. "Definitely."

 

They smile at each other, under calming Christmas lights and amidst an unbelievable lot of people at the Christmas market in Berlin. It's peaceful, nothing more and nothing less. Martin leans down and presses a chaste kiss onto Hyukkyu's lips. Some people are looking, he's aware of that. But what is it worth to care about such non-factors when you can spend only a few days with your boyfriend before Christmas?

 

After all, they don't even know when, where and how they will be able to see each other again – in few or many, many months; in Europe, Korea or elsewhere; just as boyfriends or as enemies on the rift?

 


End file.
